Brother Jeremiah Schematic
Basic Info The Brother Jeremiah Schematic has *1 Command Slot containing 4 Upgradable Components. *1 Tactics Slot containing 4 Upgradable Components. *3 Utility Slots with 5 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 16 Upgradable Components. *2 Custom Slots with 2 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 2 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Command ( T ) ---- Tactics ( T ) ---- Utility ( T ) ---- Custom ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the True Believer's Armor component during Operation: Aftermath ' ( Jan 21, 2016 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Augmented Armor component during Operation: Aftermath ' ( Jan 21, 2016 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Storm The Front component via Shadow Ops Cycle 17 ' ( Oct 30, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Press The Attack component via Shadow Ops Cycle 17 ' ( Oct 30, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Toxic Offender component during Operation: Night's End ( Oct 22, 2015 ) *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the M4GX Grenade Launcher component during Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015 ) *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Adaptive Body Armor component during Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015] ) *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Battle Adrenaline component via Shadow Ops Cycle 15 ' ( Aug 28, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Impact Ordnance component via Shadow Ops Cycle 15 ' ( Aug 28, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Shrapnel Ordnance component during Operation: Nightmare' ( Aug 20, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Explosive Ordnance component Shadow Ops Cycle 14''' ( Jul 31, 2015 )' *The ''Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Bandolier component Shadow Ops Cycle 14''' ( Jul 31, 2015 )' *The ''Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Compressed Magazine component during Operation: Nighthawk' ( Jul 23, 2015 )' *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Sprint component in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Take Aim component in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Go Commando component via Shadow Ops Cycle 13 on Jun 26, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the HE Grenade component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Lead the Charge component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Charged Ordnance component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Heavy Ordnance component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic gained the Take Cover component during Revelation - ( May 21, 2015 ) *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Revelation ( May 21, 2015 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic has NO Lost Tech Components. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic has NO Epic Tech Components. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic has 26 Limited Tech Components. **Including 4 Tactical Components available for the Command Slots. Trivia *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic is available in Workshop upon unlocking Brother Jeremiah. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. *The Brother Jeremiah Schematic is equipped with 3 Utility Slots **Utility Slot - A Schematic Slot that may be filled from a shared pool of Utility Components. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 05/18/15 ) - - Ability System Guide - ( Official ) - Info On Tactics *Kixeye Forum ( 06/01/15 ) - Component Repair Changes ( Official ) - Component Repair adjustment reduced Gallery Design Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Infantry Schematic Category:Special Forces Schematic Category:A to Z